


The Rules

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Canon, Queen in the North, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for: Embossedsilver, Smutty Westeros exchange: Petyr likes to watch her with her husband. Sansa knows, and enjoys the control this gives her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

“You were watching again.” Sansa’s voice was steady when she saw that Petyr was lurking behind her. It’s all he ever did these days. Lurk. Drinking her in and committing to memory her every move. She sat before the mirror awaiting the girls that would comb her long red hair. She carefully pulled the sheer robe closed. It was hard to hold onto any semblance of who she was now. Sansa Stark. Sansa Lannister. Alayne Stone. Sansa…  
“I was careful this time.” He stepped out of the shadows now. His movements were slow, careful. Petyr’s dark hair was combed neatly and his mustache looked freshly groomed. He wore his grin like a weapon. She knew he was planning something, but what?   
“He left my bedchamber to investigate the clatter you made behind the wall. It doesn’t sound like you were being careful.” She had learned long ago that this was Petyr’s game and they were all his pawns. He had taught her all she knew. Trained her to seduce with her words. Long ago he had shown her how to bring a man to the brink of his sanity only to leave him cold and wanting.   
“Ah, but he did not catch me. You’re darling husband is not very bright for a…”  
“It doesn’t matter. He left and now he’s gone on a hunt. I won’t see him for another moon.” Petyr moved behind her, lowering until he sat on the bench beside her. She loved and hated when he was this close. He placed a hand on her face and leaned in to inhale her scent. Sansa turned away, his hand lowering along the neckline of her robe. His long fingers skating along her skin causing the flesh to raise until he found the tips of her rosy nipples. They had played this game before. He toyed with her nipples with his fingers then his cool hand. He tested the fullness and inhaled once more before lowering his hand to the small curve of her belly. “I’m still impressed that I put this here.” Sansa returned her gaze to his face. It was one time. When it was over, he had washed his seed from between her legs and said he had not broken her maidenhead. When her moon’s blood had not come she knew what that meant. It was so close to the thrown together wedding; no one questioned the timing. Her beautiful husband was unaware of this deception. Petyr’s hand moved lower until he found her center. “Stop.” Her voice quivered.   
“Ah, I had forgotten your rule. I can only look. I’m not allowed to touch, your grace.” Petyr pulled his hand away and got to his feet. Sometimes he tested the rules she had put in place after she was rescued from the Vale.   
“You test my patience, Lord Baelish.” Sansa set her gaze on the mirror, remembering what she had been taught. She noted that he was caught off guard by her. His eyes bore into her before he stepped back and bowed to her, “your grace.” 

~

Two moons had passed and finally her husband was home. Winterfell. Queen of the North they called her. She greeted him with a large smile and a rounder belly. He dropped from his horse and ran to her side, pulling her into an embrace. Their kiss was deep and passionate.   
“I missed you,” she ran her hands through his blond hair, staring into his green eyes. He smiled down into her face and pulled her closer. “How is my son?”  
“You mean our daughter? As well as can be. The Maester says that I’m progressing along and the delivery should be easy. Tell me, how was your hunt?” Her husband laughed, shaking his head before replying. “The same. We killed some boars, drank wine and they complained about their wives.” Sansa narrowed her eyes and playfully batted his arm. “Oh really?”  
“Not you, my love. I couldn’t complain about you.” They walked slowly back to the castle while the horses were led away. From the corner of her eye, she could see Petyr watching them. Always watching. 

~

Winterfell was sleeping. The hour was late. Sansa and her husband were still wide awake. Her husband traced her round belly before placing a kiss. They were covered in sweat, his fingers still worked at her center. Her head was swimming from pleasure, when he brought her to the edge of completing he stopped his movements. “Please.” Her voice was soft. She moaned when he added another finger followed with another. Stretching her, his thumb toying with her bud until her legs shook. She gripped his swollen cock, the tip glistened with a tear of his cum. Sansa wished to take it in her mouth but he had her pinned down. She had lost count of the times they had made love. They had taken their dinner in her chamber and had not stepped out for air. Her husband had threatened to keep her in bed for fortnight. “…please.” He growled then covered her mouth with his. Sansa wrapped her arms around him until he lifted her up and onto his lap. She cried out when he entered her, stretching and filling her. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her body. He stroked her until she cried out his name. He continued to thrust, his movements were faster to catch up with her. He groaned when he finally came, filling her. “I love you,” he whispered against her skin. She turned her face to meet the wet kiss he left on her lips. A slight movement caught her eye from a picture that hung before her bed. Petyr. She stared at the tear in the painting and said loud enough for him to hear. “Again.”

~

The babe was born not long after. The Maester joked that her father helped her early arrival. Blonde hair, green eyes. She was so tiny. Sansa smiled when she heard the bells ring, most of the time this was done for a son’s birth. The babe had been a much needed bright spot for the North after all the blood that had spilled. Sansa watched her daughter slumber in her arms. They had not settled on the name as of yet. Everything had happened so quickly that the nursery was still being built. Until then, the newborn would sleep in her bed nestled between her parents.   
The room was silent and Sansa had started to nod off to sleep when she heard a soft voice. “Ah, there she is. The new princess. It truly warms my heart to see you both.” Petyr started to sit down but stopped when he caught her sharp stare.   
“You promised me Winterfell if I did as you asked. I have done all of it and more, Lord Baelish. I don’t believe there is a need for you to stay here much longer. As the Lord of the Vale, I’d imagine there is much to be taken care of there.” Petyr stood at the foot of the bed staring openly at her. She was dismissing him. He narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward then stopping remembering who she was. “While I’m aware of the issues at the Vale, your grace, I have to wonder why I’m being dismissed.”  
“What’s the point of staying here? This is not your child. And I cannot love you the way you loved my mother. Why would you want to put yourself through this kind of pain?” Her voice was low and sharp as she spoke. Petyr watched for tears but he did not see any. He had not seen this side of her before. He nodded slowly. He had wanted so much for them both and regarded her as his equal. He had trained her but he did not like the woman she had grown into. This was not the girl he had fallen for; she was gone. Cat was gone.


End file.
